<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Dusk Always Arrives... by T_WolfXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541615">But Dusk Always Arrives...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WolfXD/pseuds/T_WolfXD'>T_WolfXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Beautiful Day and Night [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Epilogue, M/M, Sequel, not canon whatsoever, read my tumblr for more info</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WolfXD/pseuds/T_WolfXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So the night sky returns.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Fitzgerald/Phone Guy, Purple Guy/Mike Schmidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Beautiful Day and Night [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 9 P.M.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for stopping by!<br/>Also posted to my tumblr, find more info about my works there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fnaficsfordays</p>
<p>Hello hello! This is the last part of this series, and definitely the shortest. There will only be 3 'chapters' for this one; a 2-part epilogue and an extensive author's note. This series has been an absolute joy of tears to write out and I'm unbelievably happy, both to be so close to the end and to have had so many of you aboard reading it! I sure hope you enjoy the end to all the blood, flowers and tears.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Don’t let it be for nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>Michael sat at a table, taking in a sip of coffee. The room was dimly lit, the last rays of sun disappearing from the window that he gazed through. He still didn’t care to turn on the lights, watching the scene outside, a tranquil expression on his face.</p>
<p>Nearby, another person paced on the wooden floor, gripping a small bundle of flowers in his hands. “I just- what if he says <em>no</em>?”</p>
<p>“He won’t.” Michael gave a small chuckle, glancing at him, a slight smirk on his face as he set down his mug. “Come on, you seriously don’t see it? I’m surprised you were able to wait until today to finally try.”</p>
<p>“Don’t- Don’t look at me like that.” Scott rubbed the back of his neck, his normal stoic stature completely gone. “It’s just- I don’t know, it’s just- <em>hard</em> to finally try and say it, let alone-”</p>
<p>“Oh, please.” He rolled his eyes. “Even before we all got this house together, it really wasn’t that hard to tell. You could deal with surviving killer animatronics every night for over three years, but one compliment from him and you just start stuttering like mad.”</p>
<p>“I-I do <em>not</em>, it’s just…” He gave a huff, running a hand through his blonde hair, clutching the yellow roses even tighter as he glanced at the clock. “He’ll be home any minute, I- I can’t-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you can.” Michael took a calm sip. “You’ve liked him for years at this point, don’t lie. It’s about time you actually did something, you know.”</p>
<p>Scott sighed. “I’m just hoping it’s not too much.”</p>
<p>“A small bouquet of flowers on valentine’s day is not too much whatsoever.” He shook his head slightly. “And they're his favorite color. He’ll be delighted. Come on, pull it back together- and here I was, thinking <em>he</em> was the nervous one.”</p>
<p>“But what if it goes wrong?”</p>
<p>“It <em>will not</em> go wrong, my god.” He chuckled. “If it does, you can go ahead and kick me out with nothing but the clothes on my back. He’s <em>not</em> going to say no.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a door opened down the hallway, and a figure stepped through. Scott’s head snapped towards him, fear showing in his eyes. Michael had to bite his lip to stop the grin forming on his face, taking another gulp of coffee.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I’m a bit late, the traffic was a bit heavy.” Jeremy was talking as he neared the kitchen, turning on the light switch as he turned towards the room. “But we made a new prop today, and I’m pretty proud-”</p>
<p>He stopped talking as he finally noticed them, eyes widening slightly. “Erm… w-what are the flowers for?”</p>
<p>Michael didn’t even have to look at Scott to sense the growing blush on his face. With a loud clearing of the throat, he started to stand up from the chair, cup in hand. “Good to see you, Jeremy.” It was incredibly hard to maintain his neutral expression as he greeted him, eyes flickering between the two of them. “And as for the bouquet… well, Scott can explain it.”</p>
<p>He darted out of the room before he even heard him say a word, scooting down the hallway, quickly finding his way towards another door. He quickly slipped inside, shutting it behind him as he stood there for a moment, his already wide smile still growing. With a chuckle, he walked through the dim room, turning on the lamp next to his bed.</p>
<p>An eventful valentine’s day, for sure. Michael couldn’t say he was expecting to have been helping with something like that, but he didn’t have any regrets either. He shook his head as he imagined Scott stuttering as he tried to explain the flowers.</p>
<p>It really <em>was</em> about time- he’d spent way too long seeing the small, shy glances between the two of them, and after leaving the pizzeria and living in a house together, it hadn’t gotten any better. He’d thought that he himself would have to start pushing them closer, but when Scott had approached him after he’d gotten home in the afternoon, he immediately agreed to help.</p>
<p>Hell, they were probably heading out right now to that small restaurant that Michael had found for them. There was absolutely no way Jeremy would say no- he knew it. The amount of urging and reassurance he had to provide was way more than necessary- Scott was pretty different than his usual rational self when it came to emotions, huh?</p>
<p>The least he could do, though. He would take any chance to lend a hand or two for them. He drained the last of his coffee, gaze falling on something on his nightstand.</p>
<p>Always with him, it was. Always in his room, always next to his bed- but why wouldn’t he have kept them? Indigo <em>was</em> his favorite color, after all- he couldn’t imagine getting rid of them, even after all these years. <em>Especially</em> after all these years. Still the same glass bowl, still the same amount of blossoms floating in the water, still the same light array of hues. He picked a loose petal out, holding it in his fingers for a moment.</p>
<p><em>Happy valentine’s day, huh?</em> Michael’s eyes moved towards the window, at the last streaks of orange sunlight disappearing beneath the treetops. <em>Maybe I should do something too.</em></p>
<p>Soon enough, he found himself with a set of keys in his hand, walking through the front door and towards his car. He got in, starting up the engine and driving down the street, the sky darkening as he made his way.</p>
<p>Finally, he was approaching that iron fence, that great sycamore tree, that white headstone once more. But the soft smile on his face didn’t fade in the slightest as he neared, the warmth in his eyes only growing. He knelt down behind the tree, sighing with content as his gaze focused on the words, still engraved both in the stone and his heart.</p>
<p>“It’s been quite the while, huh?” He murmured softly, reaching out. His fingers grazed the stone, his hand falling back to his side. “I’m not sure how much it really means, but… it’s valentine’s day.”</p>
<p>Michael shook his head slightly. “It’s a bit strange, how someone inadvertently decided to dedicate one day, just a single 24 hours of the year to love. At least, to me. I’ve had enough of that feeling to last a damn lifetime at this point… and, well, so have you, huh?</p>
<p>“But it’s nice to be here again… I haven’t visited since right before we left the pizzeria. But… quite a lot of stuff <em>has</em> happened since then… well, the largest thing being today.” He bit his lip, feeling a smirk rise up on his face. “You probably already know if you can hear me… but Scott <em>finally</em> asked Jeremy out. I didn’t think either of them would ever get around to confessing, since I already saw it for years at this point… but still. I thought <em>I</em> would have to take an initiative, but he finally decided to do it. I’m pretty sure it’s going well, they’re probably at that restaurant as I speak… probably enjoying the night, you know? Enjoying themselves.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “They definitely deserve it… I don’t know what any of us would do if we didn’t stick together. We’d be doomed if we went our separate ways after ditching the night shift… but I’m glad we didn’t. I’m glad Richard came through.” Michael raised an eyebrow. “I had no idea he was so rich off of his private practice… but we definitely needed it. He’s a generous person, I can see why you’d have stuck around and gotten to know him so much. He didn’t even want us to pay him back a cent. Just gave us enough money to buy a whole damn house, no questions asked. Maybe because he’s dealt with you enough to know.”</p>
<p>He gave a slight yawn, leaning back against the trunk. A twinge of pain still lingered over his heart, but it was nothing compared to the warmth he felt, next to the stone, looking up at the sparkling stars between the branches. He could never get tired of looking up at the sky, it was truly a beauty no matter how many times he did it. But there was no need to think deeply about it tonight. It was just him and his heart, filled with a longing that, for once, didn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“Perhaps… one day.” Michael whispered, eyes flickering to the stone for a moment. “One day, when my time actually comes. If you can hear me, if you can see me… maybe… we’ll finally be able to look at the night sky together. I don’t even need a shooting star to make that wish… I already have. Maybe… laying in the grass, underneath a tree, just like this one… maybe we’ll be able to.”</p>
<p>He was perfectly okay with the silence that followed his words, reaching up a hand to fall against the bark of the sycamore. All he could hear were the soft chirps of the crickets, giving a tired sigh as he felt his eyes start to close. It was truly a rarity to have after grieving for so long, and even after leaving the pizzeria… a night where he didn’t feel alone at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 10 P.M.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment, he kept his eyes shut against the area, fear striking his heart.</p>
<p>Was he… there? He heard no smooth voice, no sounds anywhere near him… just an echoing silence. It felt… cold. Unyielding. Unwelcoming.</p>
<p>Swallowing, he started to lift himself up from the hard ground, slowly opening his eyes- only to shut them again as soon as he had the slightest glimpse of the place. No… was this just a cruel illusion? This place…</p>
<p>The emptiness. The barrenness. The hollowness. It was… this place again.</p>
<p>No. He couldn’t… His fist closed over his chest as he forced his eyes open, blinking as he looked around fearfully. There was no one, there was nothing… it was just him.</p>
<p>But… no. He had to get a grip, at least try to find him… a resolve closed over his heart, one that he hadn’t felt the last time he’d been in this white space. He was here. He just had to find him. Find his way through the blinding emptiness.</p>
<p>He took the first step forward, his foot echoing on the floor. Each step rang through the silence, yet held no weight in his mind. He just had to keep moving. He knew it.</p>
<p>Closer to him, he kept getting… he could feel it. But there was no rush, no desperation as he made his way through the barrenness. No matter how long it took… he <em>would</em> find him. It was time, now. He knew it was time.</p>
<p>Time to finally meet with him again.</p>
<p>As he kept on walking, the emptiness seemed less empty. Indeed, above him, the air was beginning to take on a bluish hue, pale white wisps of cloud appearing as it darkened. And the ground… it was no longer flat and echoing, small tufts of grass beginning to shoot up on the ground as he continued, swaying to an invisible breeze.</p>
<p>Was this a sign? He didn’t know, and yet he didn’t try to stop the fluttering beat of his heart. The feeling of the grass against his feet, the newfound sky darkening as he continued… this was not like the last time at all.</p>
<p>It took a while of more wandering through the seemingly endless meadow to finally spot something, outlined against the stars. A great tree, branches spread far and roots thick as they showed above the soil.</p>
<p>And… standing at the base of the trunk, leaning against the bark, twirling a glowing blossom in their fingers…</p>
<p>His heart quickened as he neared. His steps all but slowed to a halt as he got closer and closer, breath going shallow as he finally saw them. But before he could even try to speak, they glanced up.</p>
<p>“A beautiful night, isn’t it?” The glint of those silvery irises, shining even in the darkness, that mischievous yet warmth-filled smirk. “Indigo was always your favorite color.”</p>
<p>He was frozen. He was frozen in the grass, he couldn’t move forward, he couldn’t speak- it took all but his whole strength to take another step. And another. Getting closer to that tree, getting closer to <em>him…</em></p>
<p>No words were exchanged as he finally halted, reaching out a trembling hand. This was… was he real, was this another illusion, was he actually, finally, impossibly here…</p>
<p>And…</p>
<p>Vincent calmly reached out his hand to meet his, gently grasping his fingers in his own. Meeting his eyes, he could see the affection deep in them, in the soft, loving smile that he gave.</p>
<p>“I’m right here, Michael.” He murmured. “I’ll always be right here from now on.”</p>
<p>Letting out a small, choked cry, he suddenly felt himself being swept into his arms, into <em>him</em>, right against that tree, in the night sky falling around them. A sob welled up from his throat, collapsing against his touch as he held him in the embrace. He wouldn’t let go, he couldn’t let go- and he didn’t want to, for a single moment.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much.” He trembled as he whispered the words, eyes shutting as he grasped onto the fabric of his shirt. “You- it took <em>years</em> a-and I-”</p>
<p>“Missed you too.” Vincent gave a small chuckle, hands stroking through his hair. “Heh… how the time goes by, huh?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t- It didn’t feel fast enough.” He swallowed, vision blurring. “I- It always- I told myself it didn’t hurt, I tried, but now it’s-”</p>
<p>“Hey. No.” He pulled away for a moment, mauve hands cupping his face. With a serene smile, his thumb traced away the tears starting to form. “It’s over. It’s all over, and that’s all that matters. I’m not going to leave ever again.”</p>
<p>Before Michael could utter a response, he suddenly felt his fingers drifting back through his hair, something slipping inside. He blinked as the edge of the glowing petals appeared in the corner of his vision above his eyes, throat drying up as Vincent stood back.</p>
<p>“Why so surprised?” He teased, the familiar amusement dancing in his irises. “Where else would I put that flower?”</p>
<p>Michael’s fingers instinctively drifted up towards his hair for a moment, fingers brushing against the soft blossom. Heart readily soaring again, he suddenly lunged forward, tackling him in a tight embrace as they fell onto the grass, air knocked out of his chest as he stared down breathlessly at him.</p>
<p>He was beautiful. He was so achingly beautiful, because he was there, they were <em>together</em>, and it-</p>
<p>It was such a miracle.</p>
<p>Laughter bubbled up in his chest as he watched his stunned expression, suddenly bursting into an euphoric fit as their heads lay so close on the ground, mere inches away. The sound of him joining in was music to his ears as they just stayed there, reveling in the simple pleasure that was being there together after so long. It was truly, absolutely, a miracle.</p>
<p>“‘Why so surprised?’” Michael finally laughed, quoting his words.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course.” Vincent shook his head, a warm smile on his face. “But you know what?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got something else too.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Vincent raised his head up from the grass, leaning in close. Their lips connected, and his eyes fluttered shut, warmth flowing through his body. It was just the two of them, underneath the sycamore tree, laying in the silence of the night. God, he couldn’t imagine anything better- so many years of that emptiness in his mind, so many nights of staring at that bowl of flowers- and now… it was over. His heartache was… truly, completely, over.</p>
<p>He finally pulled away, resting his head back in the grass. “Best night shift ever, huh?”</p>
<p>“The pizzeria could <em>never</em>.” Michael laughed. He got off of him, rolling onto his back besides him, in the grass. He shook his head as he finally took in the sight above them.</p>
<p>“You really knew, huh?” He murmured, glancing at Vincent.</p>
<p>“I have <em>no</em> idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Come on, really? You knew this was <em>exactly</em> what I wanted.”</p>
<p>He gave his trademark serial-killer grin, one that Michael never thought he would be so delighted in seeing. “I did <em>absolutely</em> nothing.”</p>
<p>“Sure you didn’t. Heard my conversation?”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” He reached out to grasp his hand in his own, pulling him just a bit closer. “And even on the off chance that I did, which I still <em>didn’t</em>, are you going to complain about it~?”</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes, still looking at the sky. It really was something- not just a deep blue or black, but a different hue, with streaks of violet and indigo within. The thousands of stars winked triumphantly, sparkling white dotting the expanse. Despite the darkness, pale, fluffy clouds still persisted, lit silver from the bright full moon, shining above. Dashes of yellow, orange, pink, and purple somehow found their way into the array of colors too, as tiny galaxies, lit up even further in the distance. A truly breathtaking sight indeed.</p>
<p>“Does this do for ‘looking at the night sky together’?” Vincent joked.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.” He said warmly, leaning his head against his shoulder in the grass. “I love you so much, you bastard.”</p>
<p> “I love you too.” He chuckled, keeping a firm hold on his hand.</p>
<p>And they didn’t get up, watching the sky in a loving silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author's Note(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When dawn breaks…<br/>The moon must fall.</p>
<p>Though the sun is warm…<br/>It leaves behind cold shadows.</p>
<p>But dusk always arrives…<br/>So the night sky returns.</p>
<p>And no matter how visible…<br/>The moon will be waiting there.</p>
<p>For you.<br/>----------<br/>This… was a joy to work on. From beginning to end, I have been immensely proud to work on this fanfiction. And I mean it- stretching all the way back to May 24, 2020 when I first started writing this idea, up until today, November 16, 2020. I am proud. And I probably will continue to be for years.</p>
<p>The first draft of this, as I’ve just said, was written months before I even had an AO3 account. I’d never had the courage to post my writing online, and so I mainly wrote for myself and a few select close friends. It took a total of ten days (though I thought it was longer), and for a while, I didn’t return to it, as I was writing out more and more ideas. It’s only since I started posting my fics online that I decided to go back and polish it up better. This was one of the first chaptered fics that I ever wrote.</p>
<p>I’m not a professional writer, by any means. I’m still technically getting a full education- and none of that’s ever been towards professional storytelling. But what I do have is a strong passion for putting ideas into action and actions into words. As I’m writing this, there are infinite shiny concepts that I’m in the midst of drafting, editing, and just plainly thinking about. Because thinking is awesome. And it’s how I came up with the idea of this fic.</p>
<p>Naturally, the first thing to come to mind was that it’d be a hanahaki disease au. It’s a trope that you just can’t help but be interested in- and I certainly was. I’d never written one before, but I was hella excited to do so. And things just started popping up as opportunities to enhance it all up- <em>what if I made Michael fall in love too late? How could I make that realization? What would Scott and Jeremy’s reactions be?</em></p>
<p>The attempted suicide scene also fell into place as well- I’ll be honest, right after I drafted that chapter, I didn’t actually have a full idea of what would happen next. I <em>could</em> just have killed Michael off right there and then, as the twist of Scott not immediately saving him was already yanking the plot that way… but I’m glad I didn’t. The series was brimming with tragedy and angst, but I wanted there to be some sort of sweetness as well. A hard journey needs a well-deserved destination, and here we are.</p>
<p>Fun fact- the scene in the very last chapter where Vincent puts the flower into Michael’s hair? I didn’t imagine it at all in the first draft of this story. It was only until I was editing it all back up and I realized ‘oh wait, he had a flower in his hands. That’s gotta go somewhere…’ and bam! Extra helping of sugary sweetness.</p>
<p>The titles of the stories in this series were thought up in the first draft, though, as was the poem just putting ‘em all together. It was always supposed to be symbolic representation of the overarching theme and plot, and I’m happy I thought of it. The in-story descriptions of the sky whenever they popped up were also fun to write- and considering how much they tied back to the titlistic metaphors (is that a word? It is now), I don’t regret it.<br/><em>And sprigack I hope you’ve gained a decade or two on your lifespan from them-</em></p>
<p>This was also the first fic that I put in the sideship of Scott and Jeremy in! I was aiming to pull off a realistic dynamic and chemistry for them while still maintaining a strong focus on Michael- and I think that chapter 2 of <em>Though the Sun is Warm</em> pulls that off the best. In fairness, it’s also the first chapter that actually showcases an actual attraction between them- but, hey, I was never complaining while writing it. That whole chapter was the most bitter of sweet throughout this whole thing, in my opinion. And when they got together in the last story? There was no way I <em>wasn’t</em> putting it in.</p>
<p>Richard Monogan (fun fact, I only came up with his last name right before posting this series online) was a nice oc to include. He wasn’t a particularly thought-out character and I probably won’t have him outside of this specific series- but I enjoyed putting him in nonetheless. I always imagined that Vincent met him early on when he was young and alone and trying to figure out what the fuck to do with his life after escaping from the scientific hospital/lab, and actually kinda saw him as a bit of the father figure he’d never had. I feel like it would have been pretty mutual too- and though they were both trying to maintain some doctor-patient formalities, I always imagined Vincent’s death impacting Richard a bit more than he let on. Perhaps it was part of the reason that he took such a keen eye to the rest of the night guards…</p>
<p>But speaking of Vincent’s backstory? If <em>anything</em> was given little thought, it was that. Don’t get me wrong, it served its purpose and I like it- but I didn’t spend much time on it. (@sprigack, it was essentially that Vincent was abandoned at a lab by his biological parents when he was really young because of his skin coloration. He was isolated, taken through a bunch of unsuccessful experiments to figure it out, and then eventually escaped, still young.) It’s solid, but at least in my own mind as the writer, a bit of a background thing. Though believe me, thinking about him and Richard definitely revives some personal impact.</p>
<p>After showing the series when it was first drafted to one of my irl friends, we spent a while going back and forth, trying to find songs that just fit the vibe of the series. And… we found <em>a lot.</em> Take this as a playlist/song recommendations, since these are very good and I enjoy listening to them immensely!<br/><em>Love Like Ghosts</em>, Lord Huron: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvYJz_oUGow<br/><em>All I Ask</em>, Adele: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcHVHPPWkvI<br/><em>Two Birds</em>, Regina Spektor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bb3_oDWiD_w<br/><em>Memories</em>, Maroon 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w6xKlGRg_c<br/><em>Chasing Cars</em>, Snow Patrol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgj04v5sDm4<br/>And that’s just a handful! There are probably plenty more out there that have reminded me of this fic series, one way or another. But all these songs are really good, so I’d totally recommend listening to ‘em all. My favorite right now is <em>Love Like Ghosts</em>- Lord Huron’s album of Strange Trails is just. The best.</p>
<p>But that brings me to the end of this reflection- <em>you</em>. All of you. Everyone that left kudos, everyone that left comments, or bookmarked, or just plainly clicked on this series at least once and checked it out. I thank all of you. I know that what I write is far from well-known or popular- none of these au’s contain canon characters/interpretations- and I know that the fnafdom as a whole isn’t exactly the most open to hearing the name ‘Vincent’. I get the jokes and I joke along with it too sometimes. So, I thank all of you that are reading or have read this series, in any sort of capacity, for giving it a try.</p>
<p>I’m not a crowd-pleaser- I simply write what I desire, no limitations, and that is these characters and these aus that I place them through. I don’t post these fanfics online because I hope that I’ll become well-known or famous or whatever- I don’t even necessarily need all of you to take a strong liking to these characters and worlds like I have, as exciting as that is. Each of your experiences with reading these stories are completely individual and unique, just as is my experiences with writing them. I post these stories out of curiosity; to see if anyone is willing to just <em>try</em>. Trying to understand, trying to find enjoyment, trying it out. If you have, then that makes me happy. And I hope that you are too, at reaching the end of this journey. Perhaps you’ll read another one, perhaps you won’t. Either way is completely up to you.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31277918">Right Here</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCatty/pseuds/GoldenCatty">GoldenCatty</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>